lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Danica Posavec
| background = #F6CED8 | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #BE81F7 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #F6CED8 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Danica flowers.png | width = 260 | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Barfield Community College | birthday = June 18, 1995 | address = 29/C Gilders Road, Barfield | occupation = The Body Shop | relationships = Tucker Kent (June 1, 2014-) | housemates = I live alone. | personality = I am very opinionated and political. If you don't want my opinions on things, do not talk about politics around me. Probably don't even talk about your favourite ice cream flavour or I'll end up debating with you that cookie dough is the best. I take myself seriously as a person, and if you approach me with the maturity level of a five year old, I'll probably treat you as one. | appearance = My appearances is very much based on black. There is no way you can look bad wearing black. I'm also half Croatian, 1/4 of which is Italian-Croatian and sometimes when the lighting is bright enough, people say I look like a young Julia Roberts. | family = *'Mom:' is a nag, needs to leave my poor life choices out of her list of most frequented discussions. *'Dad:' is actually pretty hardworking for everything he has, and he has some idea of how to not nag me to death, but he can still be pretty annoying. | friends = I have acquaintances, I guess? I had two neighbours I spoke to but they all moved out recently. | history = I was born back in Lebeaux with my highly traditional mother and my sorta indie father who moved out from Croatia with his millionaire mom when he was twelve and taught himself English. They "fell in love" is the term I'll use here for lack of a better concept and mom wanted to be wed straight away because this was like medieval England or something and if she didn't have kids by the time she was twenty she was going to die alone and childless or something? I don't know. They got married a few days after my dad turned eighteen, and then, big surprise, I was born nine months later. I went to Lebeaux Preparatory School, which was overrated, and then by the time I was ready to graduate, my parents expected me to get accepted straight into Lebeaux University, despite me telling them that (a) I didn't want to go to Lebeaux University (b) no, mom, I really don't want to go to Lebeaux University and © I didn't actually get accepted into Lebeaux University. Instead, I ended up at Barfield Community College studying social and political sciences, and making plans to move out after about a week of "Surely you can just transfer over" and "If you had have just applied yourself" got really, really boring. | trivia = *My favourite bands are The Ramones, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Kiss, AC/DC and The Beatles. *The first CD my parents ever bought me was like Spice Girls or something and then for my ninth birthday, a friend of mine bought me Nevermind and I count that as the first album I ever owned, seeing as I never listened to Spice Girls other than like two songs. *I actually own the apartment I live in thanks to a giant pile of inheritance I got when I turned eighteen. | note = Plans, glorious plans. Actually, she was thought of before I had plans because after a longwinded story which will probably confuse you, I ended up looking for a Croatian appearing FC to suit the name Danica and then I didn't like the FC she had and ta daa here she is. | fc = Danielle Campbell | name = Danica Mila Posavec | user = Minithepeanut}}